Dynamis - Jeuno
Dynamis - Jeuno General Info * Multiboxing is strictly forbidden in Dynamis. It can crash your client and/or bring the server down. * Do not one-shot statues. NMs are spawned so pop items are not used. You must attack Statues in order to spawn the necessary NMs to complete Dynamis. Maps Time Extensions Total Extensions: 2 hours, 30 minutes Strategy Basic Strategy * Clear statues in front of Mog House area. * Clear statues on upper level, east of Quadrangle. * Clear statues on upper level, south of Quadrangle. * Clear statues on upper level, west of Quadrangle. * Clear statues on upper level, north of Quadrangle. * Clear statues at Auction House area. * (Optional) Defeating Goblin Statue 210 will respawn enemies at the Auction House. * Clear statues in palace interior. * Clear statues north of the palace. Defeating Goblin Statue 293 causes enemies to respawn inside the palace and at the zone to Upper Jeuno (including boss). These areas should be cleared of players prior to clearing the Statue to avoid aggro. * Clear respawned statues in palace interior. * (Optional) Clear statues in Quadrangle, lower level, starting from the Mog House area. Defeating Goblin Replica 33 will cause Goblin Statue 44 and Replicas 45-46 to respawn at Mog House; this area should be cleared of players to avoid aggro. * (Optional) Clear respawned statues at Mog House area. Defeating Goblin Statue 44 causes enemies to respawn in the Quadrangle; this area should be completely clear of players (aggro of a single statue will link the entire area). * (Optinal) Clear respawned statues in the Quadrangle, lower level. Boss Strategy * Camp northwest of Upper Jeuno zone. Camp should be south far enough to avoid aggroing respawning statue 402. * Pull and defeat Goblin Replicas 342, 348, 336, 330 WITHOUT linking Goblin Replicas 354-356 and Goblin Golem. * It is possible to kill all statues at once with coordinated series III -ga, however, this requires the alliances to be able to deal with one Vanguard of each job and an additional BST, along with their pets (16 Vanguard total). * A player with increased movement speed pulls and kites Goblin Golem through previously-cleared areas. Additional mages will be required to sleep spawning Vanguard from linked statues. Movement speed is imperative to outrun Goblin Golem's ability to cast Death. * Defeat spawned Vanguard from Goblin Replica 356, including NM Kikklix Longlegs (MNK). * Goblin Replicas 354 and 355 can be defeated at strategic times to restore HP and MP. They should be kited until it is necessary to do so OR 354-356 can be killed by BLMs using coordinated series III -ga, without hitting the Goblin Golem. * Defeat Goblin Golem. Alliances should be camped closer to the Upper Jeuno zoneline to avoid respawning statues 370 and 402. Defeating Goblin Golem grants a 30-minute time extension. General Advice * Vanguard's Slimes cast Paralyga often. Slimes should be Slept and and Silenced away from the main alliances while fighting other Vanguard. * Vanguard's Slimes should be killed using a sleep-nuke strategy to avoid damaging AoE (eg., Fluid Spread) while melee focus on other Vanguard. * Statue "traps": 44, 210, 293 * Goblin Golem (Zone Boss) is spawned by defeating Goblin Statue 293, north of the Palace by the Duke's Manor. Zone Item Drops Relic Weapons * Relic Bow (RNG/SAM) * Relic Horn (BRD) * Relic Shield (PLD) * Relic Staff (BLM/SMN) Relic Armor * Warrior's Mufflers (WAR Hands) * Melee Gloves (MNK Hands) * Cleric's Pantaloons (WHM Legs) * Sorcerer's Sabots (BLM Feet) * Duelist's Tights (RDM Legs) * Assassin's Poulaines (THF Feet) * Abyss Flanchard (DRK Legs) * Bard's Slippers (BRD Feet) * Scout's Beret (RNG Head) * Saotome Sune-Ate (SAM Feet) * Koga Kyahan (NIN Feet) * Wyrm Finger Gauntlets (DRG Hands) * Commodore Gants (COR Hands) * Pantin Churidars (PUP Legs) * Etoile Shoes (DNC Feet) Currency * One Byne Bill * One Hundred Byne Bill * Tukuku Whiteshell * Lungo-Nango Jadeshell * Ordelle Bronzepiece * Montiont Silverpiece General & Synthesis Items * Sparkling Stone * Goblin Grease * Gold Beastcoin * Infinity Core * Mythril Beastcoin Beastiary Notorious Monsters General Abilities Goblin * Bomb Toss - AoE Damage (fire-based) * Crispy Candle - LoS Damage (fire-based) * Frypan - AoE Damage, Stun * Goblin Rush - ST Damage, Knockback * Paralysis Shower - LoS Paralyze * Smokescreen - LoS Blind * Goblin Dice - Randomly one of the following (NMs only): ** AoE Virus (not Plague) ** AoE Dispel (removes one effect on players) ** AoE Poison (-10HP/3s?) ** AoE Silence and Slow (Slow must be Erased) ** AoE Sleep ** AoE Damage (magic-based?) ** AoE TP Reset ** AoE Revitalize (players' abilities restored) ** AoE Restore HP (goblin and enemies within range) Targeting Order * SMN > BLM > BST > BST's Pet * WAR = THF = RDM = PLD = DRK = BRD = RNG = SAM = DRK > MNK * WHM > NIN Other Resources * DynamisBums Original Strategy/Discussion: Dynamis-Jeuno * FFXIclopedia Entry: Dynamis-Jeuno Related Links Category:Dynamis